


Gordo

by valzilla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, chubby!Lovino, this was a request I was pretty happy with doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzilla/pseuds/valzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alongside his brother, Lovino slowly noticed he was gaining weight. With him trying to hide the growing self consciousness he felt from Antonio, eventually, he has to face the facts one way or another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasstrianPrissess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/gifts).



> Gordo - literally meaning 'fat' in Spanish, but is also a very common endearment used between those one is close with, ranging from friends to family.

"Lovi, would you mind helping me lift this for a moment?"

"No! You know you're stronger than me!"

"Lovi, would you like to help me with my garden?"

"Toni, my show just started, and I don't wanna get dirty!"

"Lovi, could I get some help cleaning?"

"But we just cleaned yesterday, if you want to then you do it, but I'm not helping dumbass!"

"Lovi, wanna help me cook dinner?"

"Fine! But only because I don't want you to mess it up."

\---

Throughout what seemed to be an eternity, ever since Antonio had once bought and went rampant over Lovino's land, the Spanish nation never hesitated to spoil him senseless. Even nowadays when they both know that Lovino is just as capable as helping around the house as Antonio is, he still could simply bat his eyelashes, make an excuse, and have the Spaniard let him do as he pleased. Not that Antonio really ever complained. 

Honestly, the only work the Italian really ever insisted on doing was cooking in their kitchen. He had an affinity for good food and it left both of them satisfied in the end. Antonio would only usually ever be in charge of a dessert if they (usually only Lovino) ever wanted one; nearly always something with dulce de leche.

Truth be told, his laziness honestly was something that never left his person. Going as far as simply letting Antonio take the lead in everything (even when they would have sex and he would simply lay back and let the Spaniard do anything he liked) it was no surprise that with the health in Italy rapidly changing, Lovino's did too.

They had gone well into a month before any effects were seen on either of the Italian brothers. Then one day it was simply too much to not notice, both of them reacting in similar yet not so similar ways. The discoveries though, were a bit different.

On the first day of any realization that the nation had put on weight, it was only the slightest pudge on the sides of his stomach. No tightness was felt if he put on clothing, it was just simply there. So, without much care, Lovino went through his usual routine. Then he noticed something a week later.

If he sat down, he now had stomach rolls. He also may have needed a few kinds of jeans and pants in a larger size. He had a rather noticeable muffin top if he tried to put on his regular pants, so he simply only stayed in his boyfriend's large shirt for a day or two before he went out to buy something he could fit into. If anything, Antonio wasn't complaining.

Next came a new week, and a bigger difference. His thighs and hips had seemed to grow a bit to accommodate the newly gained weight, If he walked, his thighs rubbed against each other. He swore to himself in anger that now it looked as if he had the lower half of a 'pear shaped' woman in replacement of his usually thin and straight hips and legs. In attempts to hide his body, somehow successfully evading Antonio's curiosity, he bashfully bought new pants and jeans.

After that week came the next. His stomach had grown to be a bit softer, the sides growing a bit wider as well. Now he could barely get the last few buttons at the bottom of his shirts to stay closed (not to mention the embarrassing realization that he now had a larger ass as well). In growing frustration, yet in a somewhat still prevalent denial, he simply got new shirts, exclaiming to Antonio that what he had was simply out of season and style.

Then a few more days later, marking the last day of the month, Lovino did actually scream out in frustration. His pants that he bought only two weeks ago were now a little snug, the beginnings of a muffin top seen. It was settled, he gained weight, not to mention that he couldn't control how much he would gain since it was his country's health and not his own. Well, maybe not working around the house to stay on the couch and always eating any sweets he managed to convince his boyfriend to make was a little on his side, but still! This meant that he could no longer deny exercising. Not too big of a difference, except he would also have to say goodbye to all of the dessert Antonio would make for him: no dulce de leche, no tres leches cakes, no alfajores, no flan, and definitely no more churros for a while...

Shit.

This really didn't sound good to him.

Before he could contemplate the idea of only exercising but not having a diet to stick to, or even better, just losing the weight without needing to do anything, the door of his bedroom opened.

"Lovi? I heard you yell. You're not hurt or anything, are you?" He had a small smile, yet his eyebrows were slightly furrowed in worry as well.

Without thinking, Lovino immediately acted. "T-toni!? I mean! I'm fine! Don't you smell something burning!?" He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned the Spaniard around as he pushed him down the hallway. "Maybe you left something cooking! Or maybe England's here, I know how much you hate the bastard!"

"Oh, maybe I did forgot something. Thank you, Lovi!" He gave a quick peck to his boyfriend's plump cheek before nearly skipping to the kitchen.

Somehow, yet not really leaving too much of a shock, Lovino's airhead of a boyfriend didn't notice his new weight. Or, at least, he hoped that's what it was. Since Antonio honestly was the type of person to just simply say whatever is on his mind, he probably would've mentioned something about it a few weeks ago already.

So, what would be a good roundabout way of asking a nation how they could lose weight? No way was he asking Antonio. Francis was out of the question, he would probably make a stupid comment and then leave Lovino floundering as he would try to come up with a good comeback. His brother, in concern from a meeting last week, seemed to have taken his new weight pretty well (but then again, it didn't look like Ludwig was against it either). Lars was a bit too scary to ask anything personal. 

Emma!

Yeah! She was nice and understanding, even more so when compared to her brother. He could just drive really quickly to Belgium and ask her if she had any tips.

Now all he had to do was leave the clingy clutches of Antonio who was very close to the house's door.

Getting dressed in what he could fit into, still trying to look as good as possible, he nearly ran as he yelled a goodbye to Antonio and went left the house, closing the door with a slam.

Perfect.

Now all he has to do is call her up and drive for only maybe an hour at most.

\---

Standing in front of Emma's house was a bit more nerve wracking than he thought it would be. He had asked her for advice before, usually with a scowl on his face to hide embarrassment, but it wasn't like he ever asked her anything this personal.

Knocking on the door, it was opened with a bright and nurturing smile.

"Hi, Lovi! Come in."

The smell of fudge in her home was sweet and rather noticeable.

"I was testing out a few recipes for these waffles that Francis recommended for me! Wanna try one of them? I could always use a different perspective."

He nodded as he sat down on her living room couch. She left for only a second before returning with two plates of warm and toasty waffles, high with whipped cream and chocolate.

Eating a few bites of the (surprisingly) strawberry flavored waffles, Lovino began to explain why he had come.

"Alright, so..." He cleared his throat. "What would you do if you gained weight?" Shit, wait, he just said it completely wrong.

"Excuse me?" She chuckled at the rather odd question.

Lovino could feel his face burning up. "No, fuck, wait! I mean, what if your nation's health was changing and you ended up gaining weight because of that? How would you lose it?"

She momentarily looked away to think. "Well, I would probably get on a diet and exercise, I suppose." Lovino nearly breathed in relief at the simple solution before she began to speak again. "Although, if it's because my population is gaining weight, I wouldn't be able to lose anything. Since it would be my people and not me, I wouldn't be able to really control anything. Sorry, Lovi."

God damn it. So he was just kinda stuck, but he kinda knew that since the beginning. 

Before he could ask any other questions, a phone began to ring. 

"Oh! That must be Lars, just give me a second. Ok, Lovi?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

When she returned, they finished their food, had a polite chat, and then Lovino left to return to Spain. By the time he arrived, his face still showed his disappointment.

\---

Entering the home, Antonio appeared to him with an apron tied around his waist. Giving a kiss to both of Lovino's cheeks, he welcomed him home.

"Hola, Lovi. How was your trip, mi tesoro?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it was fine and shit. I talked with Emma for a little, helped her with food that that fucker France told her to make. Just... casual."

"Well, I wish I tried what you ate. You know that Francis' food is usually really good." He wiped his hands on his apron. "Since you left early, I made some paella incase you didn't want to cook, cariño."

Honestly, he didn't feel like cooking and he wasn't very hungry. But, the idea of eating something Antonio made himself sounded extremely comforting. Not that he would admit it out loud.

"Fine. But I know it wouldn't be as great as what I could've fucking cooked."

A warm smile was the only reply as he was led to the kitchen.

\---

Finishing their food, Lovino's only compliment being "It was good, since it could've been worse.", His appetite had returned as they ate, especially with how he didn't eat breakfast and had only the single waffle back in Belgium.

"Would you like a dessert, Lovi?"

Before he could reply, his stomach grumbled. Lovino's face reddened as he silently cursed, Antonio chuckling while he headed off into the kitchen to return whatever he made for the day.

Coming back with two plates, he set one down in front of Lovino: flan. Lovely, delicious flan that the Italian could only feel guilty of if he ate it. He couldn't risk gaining any more weight, but with Antonio right in front of him (probably waiting to see if he likes it or not) he couldn't seem like he was hiding something.

Picking up a spoon, he went a bit too slow to scoop up a bite. Antonio's smile was quick to falter, but then again even the smallest thing that truly bothered Lovino was always his top concern. 

"Gordo, are you alright?" He seemed to have talked a little more, but this was the only sentence that Lovino heard before it became garbled.

Why?

Why did he have to use that damn word!? Lovino knows that it's only an endearment. He hears it all the time, if not then whenever he's with Antonio. But why did it have to be an endearment? Was this just a stupid joke that was meant to be ironic, something that the Spaniard thought would be funny?

The Italian felt a thumb wipe away a few tears he didn't know was there; he didn’t even realize he had begun to cry. The spoon he had in his hand was shaking, his hands trembling, his nose was beginning to run, and he was extremely embarrassed.

Before Antonio could even begin to speak, Lovino ran from the dining room and into their shared bedroom. The Spaniard was left with his mouth open, wondering what he should do.

\---

Ok.

Great.

He's laying on his bed while trying to look like he didn't start crying out of nowhere. His boyfriend's probably trying to figure out what the hell actually happened. Fuck. And he still can't stop crying like a pansy!

Facing the ceiling, Lovino could hear the door creak as it opened.

"Cariño, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"No, fuck you. Go away." It would've sounded so much more intimidating if he wasn't blubbering like an idiot.

The bed springs creaked as Antonio joined Lovino.

They laid there in silence for a while, for once Antonio being able to read the atmosphere.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"I said 'no'."

"Please?"

"Fuck off." His voice was still shaking.

"Por favor?"

"... No..." He was starting to loose the already non existent edge in his voice.

With a heavy sigh, Antonio moved to give Lovino the tightest hug he could manage. His voice was cheery and playful. "It looks like you won Lovi. Guess I can't keep asking you about what happened."

The Italian began to struggle in the grip the Spaniard put him in. "Stop! Let me go you bastard!"

"Not until you tell me what happened." He singsonged.

With Antonio's hands roaming further around the pudgy areas of Lovino's stomach, including the rolls that appeared as he tried to sit up to get off of the bed, his moves were becoming more frantic.

"No! Stop! Wai-!"

He had successfully sat up, but so did Antonio. And his hands were groping at the rolls beneath them.

Antonio's face was curious and still had a smile as kind as ever. He chuckled lightly. "Lovi...? What is this?" He lightly laughed once again, the grip of his hands increasing for emphasis.

"Mind your own business." Lovino's cheeks were becoming incredibly warm. 

The Spaniard rested his head on the other's shoulders. "Is this what you were afraid of?"

He crossed his arms in front of his tummy, trying his damn best to hide anything else that could be seen. "No!" His face continued to get redder and redder.

"Hmm... then what else could be bothering you?" Antonio continued to roam his lover's body, teasingly grabbing at rolls here and there.

Silence.

"Oh well, since nothing's bothering you Lovi, do you mind if I do this?" He captured Lovino's lips in a warm and welcome embrace.

Letting his tongue graze the other's lips, Lovino allowed Antonio entrance, their accuracy diminishing by the second. Letting the kisses trail away from his lips to the corners of them, the edges of his chin, and eventually Antonio went down to his neck. Unbuttoning the few top buttons of Lovino’s shirt, the lovely tanned skin underneath it was revealed; Antonio showing no hesitation to devouring it on the spot. Gently grazing the smooth skin with his teeth, he nipped lightly. Small mewls left Lovino’s mouth, the sensation of his neck and collarbone being sucked and nibbled left him more sensitive than he would have liked.

Moving his mouth even lower, fully unbuttoning the shirt and getting rid of it by throwing it across the room as far as he could, he hovered over the plush chest. His breath was heavy on the chest, as he was only moving so slow it drove Lovino nearly crazy. His thumbs moved high enough from their original spot on his stomach to starts twiddling the nearly delicate nipples. Little grunts and murmurs continued as a thumb left the right nipple and his mouth immediately replaced it.

The Italian's breath hitched nearly immediately, encouraging the Spaniard to continue. 

As he continued to pinch and tweak the small and perky nub in his left nipple, his mouth gently bit down, causing Lovino to cry out once again.

Suckling for only a few seconds more, Antonio lowered his head. 

Feeling hands grasping his dark locks, he paused and looked up at a flushed Italian. 

“W-what do you think you’re doing!?” He swallowed heavily, his face still rather red.

Sitting back up with a smile on his face, Antonio looked as innocent as possible. “Nothing, Lovi. You always like it when I do that. So why did you tell me to stop?” The smile nearly turned into a smirk.

“I… I never said that I liked it when you did that!”

“Would you like me to continue?”

His pride was always a bit too much to let him give the direct answer he wouldn’t mind giving. Too embarrassed to say ‘yes’, his face felt like it was on fire as he nodded instead.

“That’s all I needed to know.” Antonio kissed one of his cheeks as he unbuttoned Lovino’s pants.

Chucking them away in a similar fashion as he had with the shirt, he instead cupped at the Italian’s growing erection. Using the palm of his hand a bit harshly, Lovino was shallowly grinding against him to get any friction he could manage. The Italian's hands were still wound in the Spaniard's dark hair; he was gently tugging at what ever he grabbed if Antonio did anything a little too well. Taking pity on the nearly unheard groans and whimpers, Antonio removed the remaining clothing: his briefs. Although, he hadn't shown too much pity.

"Lovi? Don't you think it would be nice too if you got rid of my clothing too?"

"W-well why don't you do it yourself?"

"I already did it for you, and it would only be fair if you did it for me, too."

Accepting defeat at a surprising rate, yet the false anger and flushed face never really leaving, Lovino began to unbutton Antonio's shirt. Except he began struggling halfway through.

With a chuckle, the Spaniard began to help. As he unbuttoned what was left of his shirt, he leaned into Lovino's ear. "Don't think this doesn't mean you won't help getting rid of my pants, tesoro."

Smacking Antonio from the back of his head, he began to nearly yell. "Why would you say something like that! I don't have to help you if I don't want to! And anyways why did you lean in when you said that! It's creepy as hell!" His face was completely red. This guy really would be the end of him.

"Aw, does this mean Lovi doesn't want to see me naked?"

Of course he does. Not to mention the erection he failed to remember he had was becoming just a little bit painful. "... I guess..."

"Well then I'll help you out." He was now guiding Lovino's hand so that they could start unbuttoning his pants, completely freeing himself eventually from both his pants and boxers, now only a cross necklace hanging off of him.

As Lovino watched Antonio simultaneously push him down and move on top of him, the Italian could barely believe the sight that he always saw. The rippling muscles on the dark and tanned skin with a few dark moles here and there as if they were stars (at least in Lovino's opinion) always left him yearning for more. 

Except, not this time.

Instead of making a remark as he usually would, he became incredibly quiet. Now completely self conscious of the way his body was at the moment. He was on his back and his stomach looked huge to him. His thighs felt so big as they touched one another. And he was so sure that his ass was enormous. He felt incredibly disgusting and even more so in comparison to his own lover. God, he shouldn't have to feel like this. Before he knew it, the now becoming familiar brush of a thumb was wiping away tears he didn't know were falling.

The face Antonio had nearly broke Lovino's heart, but the same could be said when the Spaniard looked at his own lover. "Cariño, what's wrong? Please tell me. I don't like seeing you sad."

"N-nothing's wrong..." His still falling tears weren't very convincing.

"Lovi? Was it something I did? I wanna know so I can help make it better."

No response. He was still trying to calm himself down.

"Did you not like something I had done?" A nod for 'no'. "Was it something I said?" Another, somewhat hesitant. 'no'. This time, Antonio paused before he continued. "Lovi... are you embarrassed about something?"

Lovino's eyes were know wide open and he nearly held his breath. Since when did Antonio actually get smart enough to say this spot on type of stuff?

His nod for a 'yes' was barely a movement, let alone barely able to be seen. But Antonio did.

Enveloping Lovino the most loving hug he could possibly manage, Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear. "Tesoro, don't you know you don't have to be ashamed of how you look? I love every bit of you and you should too. You always look so amazing and beautiful... can't you tell?" He moved back to look Lovino in his eyes as the other mumbled about how only women can be called beautiful. "I understand what this is about, and I'm sorry if I made you nervous earlier. Lo siento." Without much thought, Antonio kissed his distraught lover once more. Then again. And again.

As soon as he knew Italian felt at least a little better and more confident in his looks, Antonio leaned down to Lovino's ear once again. "And don't you know what just looking at you does to me? Dios mio, I can hardly think of you like this without getting turned on. Just seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you senseless. No quieres que yo hage eso?"

A shiver went down Lovino's spine as he heard Antonio talk. God he completely forgets about this side of him sometimes.

Even the small whimper leaving his lover's mouth encouraged Antonio on. "Don't you think I should show you how you make me feel? Seeing you so plump and delicious. Not to mention you left me alone for nearly a month. Even when you refused to put on pants and only stayed in my shirts, I could barely stop myself from fucking you over any possible area I could've managed."

Once again cupping Lovino's erection as he spoke, the noises were turning into only more groans and moans at the growing sense of amazing friction.

Without another word, Antonio lowered his head once more. His hands began to trail down Lovino's stomach, his mouth kissing and sucking on any clear skin he saw. Only once he became satisfied with the multitude of marks he left, did he trail his mouth lower. 

Teasing his lover, he instead went farther than expected. He began to kiss and nibble on the large thighs before him. They only quivered at the pleasure, then began to shake completely when they were lifted and Antonio bit on the section where his thighs met his ass.

"A-Antonio!"

Murmuring to the thighs unheard Spanish nothings, with the legs now on his shoulders and separated, he leaned down and licked the base of the Italian's erection up to the tip. With moans filling the room at the simple action, he continued.

His tongue was pointed as he kept licking at the erection, as if it were a lollipop. As soon as it was completely covered with his saliva, his mouth engulfed it.

"A-ah!-Antoni-oh!" One of Lovino's hands nearly immediately left the dark locks they were tangled in to cover his mouth. It was barely any help as Antonio increased his actions to hear a reaction.

With Lovino losing the battle, one particularly good suck left him crying out for more. Looking down at his lover, the sight was erotic enough that he came on the spot. Antonio, while a bit surprised, swallowed nearly all he could, a small trail of cum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he moved himself back up to Lovino's ear. His breath was heavy and damp to the warm skin. "Did you like that Lovi? With the way you screamed I know you did. But now I have an issue that you know only has one way for me to fix." A moan on Lovino’s side showed that there wasn't any hesitation.

Once again kissing the Italian senseless, Antonio's hand left to search for a nearby bottle of lube. Scentless and rather plain, it was immediately popped open and poured on his fingers. Warming it up for only a few moments, Lovino could already feel a digit prodding and circling at his entrance. Looking at Antonio head on, he nodded in assurance.

As the foreign yet not so foreign finger entered him, Lovino's arms subconsciously wrapped around the others shoulders.

With the second finger now entering it wasn't uncomfortable as it was more of a growing sensation. With the fingers scissoring him, the third as well as the last one now entered him. His face contorted with the bit of pain he felt, only to leave when Antonio began to kiss him again. Suddenly grazing his prostate, Lovino immediately reacted. Squirming, his grip increased as he cried out in pleasure.

Removing his fingers, Lovino nearly whining at the empty sensation, he immediately felt full again as Antonio's quickly lubed dick entered him completely. Now fully unsheathed, he paused.

Looking down at Lovino, his lustful expression was a bit loving as well. "Oh, Lovino. You look so amazing like this. I just love seeing you like this, because of me. Your hair is a little messy and your breath is so heavy and your eyes are heavy and with the pants I hear while your face gets redder and redder... oh god you turn me on so much." As if it was to prove a point, Lovino could've sworn Antonio got harder inside of him. "And now that you haven't been touched for a month, you're already so delicate..." He smiled big and wide. "I'm almost tempted to see if just by staying like this will make you come."

Already flustered with the dirty talk coming out of his boyfriend, Lovino was struggling to reply. "W-Well... just... j-just start moving already!"

He didn't have to be told twice. Immediately ramming into the Italian below him, the reaction was just as quick.

He honestly was more sensitive to everything since he hadn't done anything for a month. Now here he was squirming around, mewling, crying out, and grinding against his boyfriend as if his life depended on it. But with the way he felt, Lovino could've sworn it did.

Moving frantically alongside his partner, he felt Antonio shift a bit. With one of his hands leaving the sides of Lovino's stomach they had been groping, it instead went up and firmly grasped the ever present curl.

Embarrassed by the sounds he knows he makes when his curl is touched, Lovino's hands immediately covered his mouth. This, of course, didn't phase Antonio one bit as he began to tug and wrap the strand of hair around his finger. As Lovino's moans grew louder, Antonio never having stopped thrusting into Lovino, the Spaniard's hands left his lovers hair for a moment to grasp at his wrists instead. 

Pulling them up above his head and then keeping them together at the wrists with one hand, Antonio returned to the strand of hair he had been teasing at.

"Ah... Ah! A-Ah!-ntonio! Ch... Chi... Ah! No! Stop th-ah-t!"

His was basically pulling at the hair now. "Aww, Lovi. I love hearing you, why don't you moan for me? You know I would love to hear it!"

"N-no! Ch-chi... ah!"

"Say it Lovino."

"Chi-ch-chigi! Oh god, Antonio! Ah!"

Satisfied with the Italian's screams, Antonio returned to fucking the life out of his boyfriend. Grasping at the plump hips, while Lovino's own hands began to scratch at his back, Antonio began to hit his prostate head on.

"Oh my god! Antonio! Antonio, please! D-on't stop!" 

What ever would make either of them believe that Antonio would stop, neither of them knew, but if anything, with them getting closer and closer to their climax, they were becoming messy. 

"Oh god, Lovino. Oh god you make me feel so, so good..."

Beginning to pump Lovino's erection, he was the first to finally orgasm.

"Antonio!"

Quick spurts of cum covered his stomach and chest, even reaching his cheeks a little. Feeling the Italian tighten around him, only a few more thrusts were possible before Antonio had his own release as well.

Cumming inside of his lover in thick spurts, filling him up, once he finished he pulled out and immediately cuddled up to Lovino.

Making sure they faced each other as they cuddled, Antonio lazily played with Lovino's hair as they both basked in the quiet afterglow. Moving one hand down to Lovino's face, Antonio began to talk.

"Amor, do you feel better?"

Of course he did. Of course he does because of this idiot he's fallen in love with. But instead of answering, his eyes water up and he presses his face into the chest and shoulders of the nation before him while nodding.

Accepting the unspoken answer, they laid there in a comfortable silence before Antonio scooped Lovino up in a bridal style and insisted that they take a bath together. This of course led to Lovino yelling at him about how big of an idiot he was and that he wasn't going to bathe with him.

He did.

\---

Any time after that day consisted of Antonio showering Lovino with more compliments than before, even if he thought that was impossible, and Lovino realizing Antonio had a bit of a 'thing' for his new body type

Of course, Lovino wasn't complaining. If it meant he was treated like a walking god, and that he could convince Antonio of doing anything with just a little sway of his hips and maybe a few kisses, who was he to complain? 

Although, this also meant that Antonio was at Lovino's beck and call when it came to sex, which again, wasn't exactly a bad thing, but the same thing could be said about what Lovino did if Antonio made him feel just a bit too confident with the compliments that he now always receives. And that was also why he was riding said boyfriend on the living room couch. A few compliments and loving touches left Lovino nearly grinding up against his lover as they moved to the couch; Lovino in pure ecstasy as Antonio continued to let little murmurs full of loving nothings encourage the Italian to ride him harder, if it was even possible. 

Maybe the new found compliments did have a bit of a positive effect on his attitude and actions. 

At least, it meant he was giving his own kind of effort into something.


End file.
